With the development of the information industry, the voice communication is playing a more and more important role in the working and living of the people. For example, the user can easily perform the voice communication by the electronic device such as a portable computer, a tablet computer, a portable cell phone and a portable music player or the like.
However, it is a frequently encountered case that the user may inquire of other side about the information such as an address or telephone number, but it is inconvenient to record since there is no paper and pen at hand in making a phone call.
In the current terminal device, it has been proposed to add a recording key to the terminal device so that the information to be recorded can be recorded by recording as necessary. Besides, in the current terminal device, it has also been proposed to invoke the notebook to record the information. However, since the recorded information are usually managed by the applications such as file manager, notebook and recorder, it is hard to correlate them to the corresponding callings, so that it is inconvenient for the user to use the recorded information and it is easy to cause a confusion.